


A Strange and Beautiful Phenomenon

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, Introspection, M/M, Peacefulness, Shadows - Freeform, St James's Park (Good Omens), light metaphor, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Twilight in the park.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 1. Prompt: In The Shadows.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	A Strange and Beautiful Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> This month, I'm setting out to write a series of Ineffable Duo-centric 200-word drabbles, based on the [Flufftober 2020](https://flufftober.tumblr.com/) writing prompts. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> For this first prompt, have some peaceful shadows.

Shadows are a strange phenomenon, Aziraphale reflects. A strange phenomenon, and a beautiful one.

From his vantage point on the park bench, he watches the delicate interplay of darkness and light taking place all around him. Tree shadows dapple the landscape, reaching across the grass and pond. The sun has already dipped below the horizon, and the moon is visible in the east.

Dusk is descending quickly. Before long, all Aziraphale’s surroundings will be shrouded in darkness.

If he were alone, Aziraphale might shiver, and sigh, and take himself home to the bookshop. He might turn on the lights in the back room, curl up with a good book, and brew himself a cup of tea to ward off the encroaching shadows — those felt as well as those seen.

But tonight, Aziraphale is not alone.

He stays on the bench, content in Crowley’s quiet presence at his side. And if Aziraphale does still shiver and sigh slightly, tonight it is for an entirely different reason, one which has nothing to do with loneliness or with fear of the night.

They sit together, beings of light and of shadow, sharing the twilight in peace. A strange phenomenon, and a beautiful one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
